The King of Fear
by LOVING-LIFE-WHILE-WRITING
Summary: Slightly AU. Short one-shot revolving around the most amazing villain ever; Pitch Black! 'I was the king of fear. The monster under your bed; the cold and piercing eyes in the dark. I was the boogie-man. A title that I live to the fullest of full.' (Review?)


**Well, my mind has officially gone off the deep end. Do you know that this little angsty one-shot was thought of in pre-algebra class? Honestly, one minute we're talking about the conversion factor, and then my mind traveled of to this. I'm so sorry you guys have to deal with my insanity.**

**But not too sorry XD**

**Oh, and if there's anything wrong with this let me know; this is only my second story on here after all—and I need to escape from trying to finish the other one.**

**So a big thank you to reading, and I hope you like it ;-)**

* * *

My life, to put it simply, was a wreck. Just one whole mess—a disaster in other words. If not, then how could you explain how I always ended up in these situations? But what exactly do you think would happen.

I was the _king_ of _fear_. The monster under your bed; the cold and piercing eyes in the dark. I was the boogie-man. A title that I live to the fullest of full.

Then why do I feel like I'm missing something?

It's strange—this empty feeling in my heart. It feels as if warmth, love, and something else I just can't quite remember had once been there. But how could it?

I've been this way for generations—how could I have had something before this?

This confusion is what drives me—not the evil and darkness that others think. The confusion is what makes me continue day after day. What makes me who I am.

Because I know that I have no correct answers—as if everything I know was one, complete lie. I know for a fact that the moon has always watched me.

Taunting me—_teasing_, even. It's another thing that makes the confusion stronger.

The moon is what also makes me feel lost.

I'm not sure why I'm like this, or how I've manage to come this far. To be honest, I feel as though my whole existence is a lie. Making the confusion rival with another emotion deep inside me.

_Vengeance_.

This vengeance is also what makes me continue day after day—something that churns down deep inside my mind, burning away at anything humane left within my heart.

This vengeance inside me makes my actions seem aggressive—scary as well. My intentions were always to me to be pure.

All I seek is a home—a family. But what these two things combined do to me makes everything I try to do seem warped into something sick and twisted.

And when something bad happens—something just remotely chaotic—I'm immediately shunned. Making my confusion and vengeance even greater than before.

Because I know for a fact that there's nothing wrong with a goal such as that. I only want to be accepted.

But yet, the moon, and his little 'helpers' make sure that my dream is crushed—scattered and destroyed into tiny pieces.

And this is why I am who I am—the wreck, the mess, _the disaster_. Because of tiny fragments of emotions that seem so familiar, but so far away. Because of the fear and evil that lurks in my heart—causing me to be shunned and disowned. And most of all, because I'm utterly and completely lost.

My mind is so wrapped in confusion that the fearlings created, that I am now a shell of what I think I used to be—if I was anyone at all for that matter. And as another reason to be spiteful, it seems _everyone_ but _me_ knows why.

And if I could just get answers, or maybe felt what my heart has craved for over more than a century, then maybe I wouldn't seem so scary—like the monster that hides under your bed and the cold, piercing eyes in the dark.

And yet, some part of me likes the fear, the chaos. I feel powerful when I see someone cower and cringe in fear—only because I'm relieved someone else can feel the pain I've felt for all these years.

And so, this is what I call my wrecked, messed up, and disastrous life. If only would show me kindness. If only someone would give me answers.

If only someone would save me from my everlasting nightmare.

* * *

**Meh, that ended horribly. Yet I still love it. Thanks again! And remember, reviews are what keep me going!**


End file.
